


Falling From the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something's gone terribly wrong. After a long night, the events of yesterday blur together, and Dream can't remember what played out to end him here. He's stranded, with only vague messages between him and George to place a series of events. Faint memories of voice calls and laughter ring in his mind, but that's not where it ended. It ended somewhere bad enough that George refused to respond to his desperate texts, leaving him in isolation. All he's left with is a puzzle to piece together, and dread settling into his heart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Falling From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I can never get myself to write happy love stories, so take this angsty love story instead. I have no idea how long this'll be, so hang in there for this crazy ride. I listened to "Purple Candy" by New Friends while writing this, so if you're looking for music to vibe to while reading I'd suggest that.

He woke up at his desk.

With his head resting on the keyboard, his headphones having slowly slid off overnight. One hand still clutched his computer mouse, the hum of his PC audible to his tired ears.

"Shit," he murmured to himself, rubbing at his bleary eyes as he slowly sat up. He struggled to right himself, his back aching after his awkward sleeping position. No manner of high quality gaming equipment was intended to replace a good night's sleep. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep at his desk, it was easy to get lost in conversation and drift off to sleep on long nights. But last night had been different, judging by the empty bottle sitting on his desk. It only took a sniff of the bottle to identify the contents as alcohol. There wasn't much left in it, either.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts as he processed what was left on his desk before him. Empty takeout boxes of food he had ordered, and the daunting bottle of alcohol. Dream wouldn't admit to being a lightweight when it came to drinking, but he hadn't ever made drinking a habit. It wasn't something he or his friends were ever pressured to get involved in, so his tolerance wasn't the best. Normally, it wasn't something he would plan on doing. Unfortunately, the past few days certainly hadn't been smooth sailing, and he had been... a little tense. Looking for a way to get his mind off things. Clearly, he had finally found it last night. 

Slowly, as not to shock his aching limbs and still heavy mind, he stood from his desk. Dream scooped up the trash, bottle included, and headed for the kitchen. He stumbled his first few steps, but regained his balance quick enough to not pay it serious attention. His eyes were barely more than half open as he dropped it all into the trash can with a thud, letting out a yawn. Before he could organize his thoughts, he heard the meowing of Patches as the cat wandered into the kitchen. "Morning..." he glanced down at her, his voice hoarse from late night conversations. 

She let out another meow, tilting her head as she waited impatiently for her food. Dream headed towards the cabinets, rummaging through them to find stored cat food. Eventually he found a can he deemed sufficient, dumping the contents into her bowl as she circled his legs before diving into the food. 

With his pet content and his desk now cleaned, he tried to piece together the events from the night before. He headed back towards his desk, slumping down in his chair as he fired up the computer to check his messages. Discord was pulled open already on one monitor, the other hosting the Minecraft home screen. Minecraft could wait, Discord had to come first. 

He tried to bring back memories of the night prior, but it was only a foggy haze. Despite no distinct memories filling his thoughts, a feeling of guilt was evident whenever he tried to remember it. George had been there, that much he was certain of, and Sapnap had likely been dragged into the chaos too. That much was evident through his recent Discord DMs as he started to look through them. He clicked into his conversation with George, hoping to piece together some of the memories. Unfortunately, their conversation didn't help him find much clarity. 

The messages were disjointed, Dream figured they had likely been on call at the same time. 

The earliest messages from yesterday started with George. "Can you please change the subject? This really isn't funny."

He had replied to it a few minutes later. "Sure. I'm sorry." 

It must've been enough at the time, for the text conversation only resumed after a few hours.

"Can we talk alone?" George had asked him, at around eleven at night.

It had apparently taken him a whole half hour to respond with a simple, "Sure." 

After that, the conversation went dead until 3 AM. He let out a groan, already noticing the one-sided conversation of spam that started at the ungodly hour in the morning.

"Don't leave me hanging," he had started. "Please pick up. George. George."

There was a few more messages from him, before it ended at around an hour later where he had finished with "I miss you."

His expression had turned into a sour frown by the time he had finished reading over it. There wasn't much to go off of, but clearly he had upset George. With a shake of his head, Dream reached for his phone, pulling open his messages. Luckily, it seemed they had only conversed over the computer last night.

He started off a quick text, "I'm sorry about what happened last night- I don't really remember the details. Would you want to talk about it?" He sent it off, hopeful that George would reply to him soon enough to brush off whatever had occurred the prior night. 

He flipped to the next set of DMs, checking what had happened with Sapnap. Instead of reading through the almost unintelligible conversation, Dream noticed he was actually online. Gathering up his courage, he called him, hoping that Sapnap could provide the clarity he was so desperately looking for. 

After a few quiet moments, Sapnap answered his call. "Dream?" his voice sounded slightly surprised, though at least not upset.

"Hey..." Dream trailed off, unsure how to start this conversation. No one had exactly taught him the etiquette of asking someone to fill in missing events after a night of getting a little too drunk. "Is everything, uh, okay?"

"Everything's fine man, yeah," Sapnap replied. "Are you okay? You were acting off last night." His remark was followed by a short chuckle, which helped to reassure Dream, even if only slightly. 

Dream cleared his throat, fidgeting with his mouse as he tried to distract himself. "Did I say something odd?" he asked, figuring that was the best starting point. He didn't know if Sapnap had been there when he had upset George. If he could, he'd try and keep this between him and George only.

"Something odd? That whole night was absolutely wild." Sapnap went quiet for a moment, thinking. "You do remember what happened, right? Wilbur was streaming yesterday, we all joined in since Tommy bailed on him..." The clicking of Sapnap's keyboard echoed through the call, clearly he was busy with something. 

"I remember bits and pieces," he admitted, "it was a long night." 

Sapnap let out a whistle, "it was more than a long night. Do you know how many viewers are going to clip that stream? We're never going to see the end of it. Wilbur thought we were all just going to play GeoGuessr or something. Instead, he ended his stream early because of the chaos we caused. Pretty sure George was ready to kill you for it," Sapnap tapped away at his keyboard once again. "The stream's still up, if you wanted to watch it or something. But we hung out in a call for a while afterwards. Really, I don't think it's that big of a deal. If you're worried about it, go talk to Wilbur, he was the most sane out of all of us." 

"Was George really upset about it?" Dream questioned, anxiousness pressing in on him. At least there was some video evidence for what happened last night, if he could manage to sit through it.

Sapnap was quiet for a moment, and it only lead the worry in his heart to grow. "I don't know. I mean, it got to be a pretty heated conversation by the end of the stream. I... have to go, Dream. I got to go live in a few minutes. Seriously, go talk to Wilbur, I'm sure he can help you piece together anything else. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye," Dream said, watching as the call finally ended. Talking with Sapnap hadn't eased him at all, in fact, it made things unimaginably worse. He had upset George- and he had possibly done it in front of a live audience. He checked his phone, hoping George had replied to his text. If there was anyone Dream needed to talk to, it was George. 

According to his phone, George had read the message a couple minutes ago. There was no sign of a reply incoming. 

Dream shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. There wasn't much he could do if George was refusing to reply to him. He'd have to reach out to Wilbur, and hope he'd be able to explain what he'd done so terribly wrong. What could he possibly have done to leave things like this?


End file.
